


Two Guys One Cart

by frickle_frackle



Series: Happy AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Peter go grocery shopping. It's exactly as lame as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys One Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU that sipdremna and I came up with on Twitter one time.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.

A hand extended toward a box of cereal so covered in rainbows the name was practically indecipherable.

"Don't even think about it, Peter Parker."

The owner of the voice didn't even look up from where he was crossing something off the list in his hand.

"But Harry-" Harry lifted his head and simply raised an eyebrow in Peter's direction. Peter stared back in a way that told Harry he wasn't letting this go. "Gwen would let me get it."

"Gwen isn't here. The only reason you're here is because you'd probably web yourself to the ceiling again if I left you alone for too long." Peter huffed

"I only did that twice."

"You did it last week. Stay here while I grab the milk. Do not move, do not put anything in the cart, don't do anything stupid."

"Alright, I got it, just go."

Harry walked away briskly, very conscious of the fact he was leaving Peter alone with something he could cause a lot of destruction with. The longer he dwelled on that thought, the faster his walking became, so much so that he was practically running by the time he rounded the corner into the dairy section.

Grabbing the milk in record time, he turned to hurry back to where he'd left Peter, almost running into pretty much everyone in the aisle. Around halfway back to Peter, Harry witnessed what he had been dreading the whole walk.

Peter was riding the cart down the aisle, heading straight for a shelf.

Harry turned and began walking away, wincing at the crash that echoed through the store as he pulled out his phone, texting Gwen to come and pick up Peter while he finished the shopping, making a mental note to drop him at Aunt May's next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked longer on my phone...
> 
> I might write more for this AU eventually, probably very eventually, maybe never. Who knows? Life is an adventure.
> 
> twitter.com/fingerstriped  
> sicklizard.tumblr.com


End file.
